Halkeginia
Tristain Tristain (トリステイン Torisutein) the nation in which the majority of the story takes place, is a small country resembling modern day Belgium with a part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. It is under threat from Albion, because of a rebellion there by the people against the royalty. Tristain is home to a magical academy which attracts students from nearby countries known as the Tristanian Academy of Magic. The Academy is a highly acclaimed school for magical studies, where students gather to study the mysteries of magic. It even attracts students from Germania and Gallia. Militarily, the country is weak, with only a small permanent force, which forces it to make marriage alliances with other countries. This mirrors the political state of the Low Countries on many occasions throughout history, in reality. The capital city is Tristania (トリスタニア Torisutania) and is located in the northwest of Halkeginia. Tristain is one of the countries founded by successors to Brimir's will. The other three are Romalia, Albion and Gallia. Romalia was founded by Brimir's apprentice, while the other three were founded by Brimir's sons. Germania Germania (ゲルマニア Gerumania) is the largest kingdom in Halkeginia, and is also regarded as the strongest in terms of military might. Although its name comes from the Roman word for Germany, its landmass is much larger than would be expected, and seems to also occupy where a lot of Eastern European States and Western Russia should be. It is regarded as a more barbaric and down-to-earth type of country, with its men considered to be brutish. This parallels the Roman view on the people of Germania in reality. Gemania is located to the northeast of Tristain. Gallia Gallia (ガリア, Garia) is another kingdom in Halkeginia, located to the southeast of Tristania. Germania is on its eastern border, in the Alden Forest. It is the most populous country in Halkegnia, with a population of more than 15 million citizens. It is also the second largest country in Halkeginia, and it most similar to France, although it also seems to occupy where Iberia should be as well. Within the Gallian royal family, murders and assassination attempts have led to an unstable royalty. In addition, there's a law that states if twins are born in the royal family one of the twins must die to prevent power struggles for the throne.Volume 17, Chapter 9 This is reflected on Gallia's crest of "Two staves, one crown". There is a city named La Rochelle in the mountains, which is also a major treeport. Gallia is the only nation mentioned so far that has "black ops" organizations in their service, and regularly hires mercenaries to do jobs. The royal capital is called Lutèce. Romalia Romalia (ロマリア Romaria) is a holy empire, located to the south of Gallia. It occupies a peninsula similar to Italy. The first emperor was the Gravekeeper of Founder Brimir, and was Brimir's apprentice. Due to its small size the emperors played up the religious fact and the fact the emperor is also the Pope of the Brimir religion to use the Church's power to overrule other countries' will if needed.Volume 13, Chapter 1 Romalia is also the only country in Halkeginia to have a secret weapon cache of Earth weaponry, collected from a few centuries ago. Founder Brimir had acquired Earth weapons like guns, tanks, and katanas for fighting elves, and the vast majority of the weapons are still buried in the Sahara in previous battlefields near the Holy Land.Volume 13, Chapter 6 Search parties go into the Sahara to retrieve these weapons at times, though new weapons also drop into Helkeginia occasionally as Brimir has casted a Void Spell that brings weapons continuously throughout the ages from Earth, such as the soldier who wielded the "Staff of Destruction". The weapons are all preserved with magic, and these weapons are solely for the use of Gandalfr when he/she rise again. In season four, Romalia and it's capital city are shown. Large buildings and bustling streets show a lively city with a huge church in the middle designed to look like a pentagon. Inside the chapel, the building resembles Roman Catholic churches with a large atrium filled with pews, windows covered in stain glass representing murals, and an impressive centerpiece for worships and prayers. Albion Albion (アルビオン Arubion) is a floating island nation nicknamed the white country, which is similar to Britain, and was in a period of political strife. Albion has a large deposit of windstones buried in the island which make the country float. It is theorized by the mages that Albion used to be a part of Halkeginia before a event many thousands of years ago upturned the earth and sent Albion floating into the sky. It is possible that one day the windstone deposits on Albion will deplete itself and Albion will crash back down to earth.Volume 18, Chapter 6 Albion moves with the position of the two moons. It is closest to Halkegnia when the two moons are close together. According to the storyline, a group of nobles, known as Reconquista initiated a coup d'état against the royalty, and most of the Albionian royal family had been killed. The last notable royal left alive is named Prince Wales. The name of the leader of the Parliament forces was Oliver Cromwell, and the leader of the Albion rebellion is also aptly named Cromwell. Cromwell seeks to spread his power elsewhere, and begins with Tristain. The Albion revolution by the Reconquista was eventually defeated, not by the invasion force of Tristain and Germania but by Hiraga Saito's delaying tactic against the army of 70,000 and Gallia's opportunistic strike on Albion's Capital city, taking down the country's entire Command structure. Currently (as of Volume 19) Albion was split into three parts and each part is under the control of either Tristain, Germania and Gallia, with the General of Albion's army overseeing the entire nation.